


The Senses of Shino

by siriuslee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslee/pseuds/siriuslee
Summary: five senses of shino





	1. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sense of shino || very old and from a different archive. i'm just trying to get everything together.

She doesn’t like to touch much when they’re in public and she only ever holds his hand if she’s pulling him somewhere. Usually he just stands behind her, less than an inch away to let people know that she’s his. 

But when they’re alone she has to be touching him at almost all times. She sits right beside him or her head is in his lap or his head is in her lap and she’s running her fingers through his hair. They even sleep touching each other, she’s the big spoon and he’s the little spoon; she presses her entire body against his to feel as much of his skin as physically possible. 

But he loves it when they’re just lying there and she traces the scars on his chest, her fingers light as a feather. At first he thought that because she’s not a ninja she wouldn’t like to see his bare skin and scars and the first time she had unbuttoned his jacket he had squeezed he eyes shut so that he wouldn’t see the disgust on her face but when she bent down to kiss the largest scar: a ragged rope that started midway at his chest and roped down the expanse of his stomach he realized that he had been worried for nothing


	2. sight

There are many benefits to the attire Shino wears but the best one is that he can observe people without them noticing. 

He takes full advantage of this when it comes to her. At first he had used his attire to watch her from afar and learn about her but now, he uses it with less than noble intentions. He knows that she can feel him looking at her in the way that every so often she’ll glance back at him and wink, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Eyes lingering on her curves, he watches her maneuver around her job, stretching to grab things just out of her reach and sweeping past customers and tables. 

Kiba tells him it’s creepy but that doesn’t matter to Shino.


	3. Scent

When she breezes past him it takes all of Shino’s control to remain impassive. She wears no perfume; her fragrance is a mix of the laundry detergent and shampoo she uses. 

It always catches him at odd moments: when they’re sitting on the couch on a day off, when they’re standing outside and her hair flutters in the breeze towards him, when she leans across him to talk to Kiba or Hinata. 

But it hits him strongly when they’re sitting together on her small bed and she’s studying and he’s lying down beside her, his arms crossed behind his head and the scent of her coming from every direction. It’s then that he wishes they were alone so he could have his way with her, but he knows that both her parents and his would kill him if they were caught.


	4. Sound

He loves the sounds she makes throughout the day.

He loves the sound of her laughs: incredibly loud and in a way that makes everyone around her join in laughing. When she laughs at the jokes in her books is his favorite. It’s a quieter version of her normal laugh and every now and then she has to close the book because she laughs so hard. 

The homey sounds she makes comes next. She’s always loud whenever she does something that has to do with housework, even making the maximum amount of noise possible when sweeping but the noises make him smile to himself, even when she’s cursing at the terrible meals she tried so hard to make for him and his father when they come back from missions.

Then there are the sounds she makes when she’s underneath him. She likes to kiss him with his hood up when they’re hidden away on the training field and the sound of her sighs become trapped within the fabric, making him dizzy. It’s worse when they manage to sneak around their parents and she’s squirming underneath him, moaning. 

His favorite sound she makes is when she says his name, a smile pulling up at the edges of her lips. If he had it his way, he’d have her scream it but paper walls keep her whispering it in his ear.


	5. Taste

The taste of her drives him crazy. He does his best to taste her as often as possible and when they’re in the woods alone, he pins her down against the ground, his tongue running from her ear and down to her navel where she starts to squirm, and he has to squeeze her hips to keep her still. 

But it’s the taste of her when he’s between her legs and she’s mewling his name, her hands fisted in his hair, that makes him feel like a starving man at a feast. He loves the salty taste of her and how it lingers on his tongue as he kisses her afterwords.


End file.
